Constant Cravings
Constant Cravings is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Wynonna Earp. It aired May 6, 2016 on Syfy in the US and on CHCH in Canada. Synopsis Wynonna is out to find and bring to justice one of the Revenants responsible for attacking the Homestead 15 years ago. Meanwhile, Waverly tries to unravel a mystery left behind by her Uncle Curtis. Plot At headquarters, Wynonna and Dolls spar to better prepare the Earp sister for revenant revenge. Dolls sees that Wynonna has "limbered up," which is a direct side effect of the medicine Doc prescribed her. Meanwhile, on a hiking trail, a Revenant has claimed an innocent mountaineer (crunchy, granola-type). And Doc confronts Bobo on the Stone Witch's sudden disappearance. At their local diner, Wynonna picks Waverly's brain over the photograph, seeing if she can identify the last of the Revenants involved in their daddy's demise. One's got a unique brand on his neck, and Waverly has a hunch that maybe the town blacksmith will be able to connect it to a specific lineage. Blacksmiths, making a come back. The blacksmith, though not with open arms, does welcome Wynonna and Dolls into her shop with a flaming, red-hot poker pointed at them and a land mine. That's about as hospitable as she's going to get. After being shown the brand from the photograph, the blacksmith believes it to be connected to the Tate family of yore, cattle rustlers and all-around bad people. The blacksmith, somewhat of a spiritualist and mystic, also senses that Dolls is in pain and offers to help; Dolls, in his usual fashion, tells her to take a hike. At the Earp Homestead, Waverly is going through her Uncle Curtis' effects when she finds a cryptic letter he wrote to her. It's written in the style of a simple haiku, but takes on epic and mysterious themes. And Doc pays Wynonna a visit, and uses their now intimate relationship to ask for favors: he wants a meeting with Dolls. Speaking of Dolls, the guy isn't doing so hot: he's shaking, confused, and weakening. He needs more of whatever performance enhancer has kept him running at full-steam, but his superiors are not convinced he should get it. Sweating good and plenty, Dolls meets with Doc, and the two come to a sort of agreement: Doc will give Dolls intel on Bobo del Rey, if Dolls gives Doc information on the whereabouts of the Stone Witch. Later, Dolls and Wynonna take a drive out to Tatenhill farms, where there's a Revenant hacking up the body of the mountaineer he killed earlier. Dolls urges Wynonna to keep this one alive so that he can show the higher-ups that he's actually doing work out in Purgatory. But when Wynonna corners the Revenant against a fence, her quest for revenge gets the better of her, and she smokes the sucker. Old habits die hard. While playing private investigator, Doc stumbles upon Bobo's excavation site aimed at digging up the bones the Stone Witch is so hot for. Bobo's gal happens upon Doc, and spills to him that the bones of these two fellas have been scattered all over town. That's some info Doc can really use. At headquarters, Dolls and Wynonna get to inspecting some evidence they picked up at the Tatenhill farm, specifically a hand found with teeth marks in it. But the jaw impression is that of a woman. What they conclude is that a female Revenant serial killer is adding "man eater" to her list of sterling credentials. So they return to the farm, and there find a hatch covered under the snow. Is it the crew of Lost hiding out under there? No, just the mummified remains of the serial killer's victims. But before they can investigate further, they must track down some Tate family members who've spoiled their fun. At Shorty's Saloon, Waverly is trying to decipher Curtis' poem. She sits in his favorite seat at the bar, looks at her "mug" in the mirror, and remembers a tune her uncle used to sing her as a child. All this leads her to unlocking a secret compartment in the piano that has concealed in it a small crate: with a human skull inside. Inside the skull's mouth is a note from Curtis telling Waverly she is now the keeper of the bones (the bones Bobo and the Stone Witch have been looking for all over?!) and that she's not to tell anyone but the blacksmith of this finding. Oh, and she also breaks up with Champ, which was kind of a no-brainer (like that skull!). Wynonna catches up to one of the Tates, and it turns out to be the waitress from the diner who wouldn't serve her a free refill of coffee. She confesses that her mother, Mama Olive, is the cannibal, and she's got one hell of an appetite. Meanwhile, Waverly brings the skull to the blacksmith, who uses it in some freaky-deaky ritual that bonds Waverly to the (former) owner of that skull: the Stone Witch's son. Oh snap! Mama Olive manages to abduct Dolls and takes him to her lair in preparation for feasting on his serious, humorless flesh. But for some reason Dolls doesn't taste so good — could be whatever sickness has got him down. Whatever it is, Mama loses her appetite. This gives Wynonna enough time to break back into the hatch, smoke Mama, and save Dolls' life (she also offs the daughter, too). When things have quieted down in Purgatory, Dolls makes a trip to the big city to make a covert pickup from his man on the inside: he needs more of whatever drug is keeping him alive, and he needs it now. His inside guy reluctantly obliges with a stern warning that this will be his last delivery to Dolls. We hope Dolls has a back up plan! Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey *Alex Paxton-Beesley as Hetty Tate *Jeffrey Olynek as Herman Tate *Valerie Planche as Olive Tate *Rachael Ancheril as Mattie Perley *Dylan Koroll as Champ Hardy Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, Constant Craving by k.d. lang. * Tatenhill Farms is the same filming location as Nicole's Apartment in Forever Mine Nevermind and I See a Darkness. Media Images 106still 001.jpg 106still 002.jpg 106still 003.jpg 106still 004.jpg 106still 005.jpg 106still 006.jpg 106still 007.jpg 106still 008.jpg 106still 009.jpg 106still 010.jpg 106still 011.jpg 106still 012.jpg 106still 013.jpg 106still 014.jpg 106still 015.jpg 106still 016.jpg 106still 017.jpg 106still 018.jpg 106still 019.jpg 106still 020.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Sneak Peek Episode 106 SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes